


Alone in the Garrison

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Cuckolding, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lance is 16, M/M, Shiro and Adam are like 25, Voyeurism, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: My third installment of the Voltron Bingo, requested by a friend.--Lance wanted his last moments alone with Shiro at the Garrison to be memorable. They were, even if they weren't alone.





	Alone in the Garrison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disaster_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/gifts).



Lance took a deep breath, pressed tightly against the cold metal wall of the Garrison hallways. He licked his lips. This is where Commander Shirogane had told him to wait, so this is where he’d wait. He, of course, knew how tight of a squeeze this was, meeting his idol and teacher in the middle of the night in one of the random corridors that the Garrison was full of. But he honestly couldn’t keep away. It was the only way the two could have these special meetings of theirs.

The teen smiled as Shiro rounded the corner, the two wasting no time in slipping into a broom closet just a few steps away. Shiro immediately swivelled Lance around, pressing and pinning him against the wall. Lance let out a whimper, eager smile already lighting his lips.

Shiro quickly began unfastening the buttons of Lance’s uniform, pushing the fabric apart to reveal bare caramel skin beneath. The man swiftly hoisted his young lover up, setting him on the lone shelf in the cupboard. Their lips came together, hot and searching and desperate for each other. Lance pulled away just enough to speak, letting Shiro’s heavy kisses assault his neck and jaw.

“C-Commander, I missed you so much and it’s only been a couple days! What am I going to do when you leave for Kerberos?”

Shiro pressed his finger against Lance’s lips, followed quickly by his lips again. Lance melted quickly, his question forgotten as Shiro’s tongue pressed into his mouth and passed his teeth. How could he worry about the future when he had such a blessing in his arms right here and now?

Shiro’s hands moved beneath Lance’s open uniform, fingertips trailing over sensitive sides and drawing sweet, delicate moans from his young lover. Oh, how beautiful he sounded here in their little space where no one else could see them. The commander moved his hands lower, quickly unbuttoning Lance’s slacks and working them out from under his sweet, round ass. Lance wore nothing underneath, as was usual for their little trysts.

Once the younger’s clothing was successfully cast aside, Shiro let Lance’s hands wander to his own trousers, the man letting out a satisfied groan as the constriction on his crotch was released. He wasted little time pushing his own pants and boxers down, erection springing forward as the two wrapped their arms around each other.

Suddenly, the closet door whirred open. Shiro immediately tried to pull back, dragging Lance off the shelf and practically into his lap as neither of them let go of one another. There, by the shutting door, stood Adam, hips cocked, arms crossed, and head tilted as he eyed the two of them with an unreadable look. Lance gulped as Shiro tried to sputter out some excuse, both of their faces bright with shame and embarrassment.

Adam held up a hand, a small chuckle leaving him. “Save the excuses, Takashi. I’ve known about this for a while. I’m not here to break up your little party. Just pretend I’m not here.” With that, the man leaned against a wall, watching Lance and Shiro with a bemused smirk.

Lance looked up at Shiro nervously before trying to pull away. Shiro, however, kept him close, lifting his lover back up onto the shelf before whispering into his ear. “Don’t worry, Lance. Adam just likes to watch sometimes. We don’t have to keep going, but I don’t think he’ll be getting us into any trouble for this.”

Lance nodded, a small smile coming to his lips. “Let’s put on a show, then~”   
Shiro chuckled before moving back in, kissing down from Lance’s jaw to his chest. Lance moaned appreciatively, his hands gripping Shiro’s hair tightly. He trembled and moaned as lips and tongue worked against each of his nipples, teeth biting possessive marks around the buds as Adam watched silently from his corner.

It was when Shiro pulled Lance forward on the shelf, one hand going to find the lube they’d stashed away on an earlier foray in this closet, that Adam snorted, shaking his head. “Impatient as always. Isn’t this the  _ last time _ you get to see him at all before the mission? Why not take a little more time. No one is going to bother us.”


End file.
